Interstate 47 in Calisota
For the whole route, see Interstate 47 History During the 1950s, the Calisota Department of Transportation planned the making of Interstate 47, It will be in Louisiana to Kansas as the Department of Transportation said. Construction began in 1956 after the Interstate Hwy System was created. Construction in Calisota and Texas was finished in 1965. The southern segment of I-47 starts at Calisota leaving Louisiana. In the mid 1970s, the Calisota Department of Transportation says that Interstate 47 will be widened to 3 lanes to increase congestion. The day the widening began, an incident happened during the News 5 Newburg at Noon newscast, a news chopper reporter/photographer fell from KAN-TV news helicopter while broadcasting a news story about the closure. The reporter/photographer then fell to his death at the North Newburg Car Dealership; viewers saw the camera fall into the water and then they cut back to the studio. Then, they go off air with an ABC logo with the words telling viewers to standby due to technical difficulties until they return back knowing what happened. The helicopter then had to make an emergency landing at the Newburg Airfield after the pilot threw up in the helicopter, and all of the news stations broke in for that story. The dead reporter/photographers name is Bill Lester. During the 1984 tornado, the hailstorm and the tornado destroyed the bridge sending it into the ocean. In 1994, 2 news helicopters (KTNB Skycam (SkyBLOX) and Sky 5) crashed into a river while covering a high speed chase; The FAA says that the crash was caused by the pilots' failure to see each other. In Hurricane Katrina, Interstate 47 was the subject of heavy evacuation; drivers went the wrong way on Interstate 47 Southbound to head north. During Hurricane Rita, the freeway was washed out; Emergency repaving was performed after Rita in 2005. In 2008, an EF-1 tornado struck the city during Hurricane Ike; It caused lots of damages and also flooded half of Interstate 47, The tornado ended at the river when it turned into a waterspout. It goes through Downtown Newburg and North Newburg until it hits the Texas stateline where an inspection border in both directions and The Universal Gaming Company Labs are located. It runs through Louisiana for a couple miles in Louisiana due to the event of the Calisota Claim. On March 16, 2016, I-47 was backed up at Interstate 10 due to flooding at the Sabine River. Drivers were forced to detour on I-47 north from I-10 west for people coming to Houston, exit west on Route 6, turn left on U.S. 59 and continue or turn to Hwy 96 and turn right to I-10 West. On March 18th 2016, I-47 was entirely flooded prior to the Louisiana flooding. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed and finished on the day before the riot began. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed. It was flooded on May 18, 2016 during the riots. It closed on May 28, 2016 after the flooding which washed out half of the freeway. Emergency repaving was performed and it was finished on June 6, 2016. When Newburg reopened on June 13, 2016, the bridge crossing the river was closed for replacement which costs 1.5 million ROBUX/dollars.